Lavender Blood
by quin.love.cest
Summary: Tegan taken and Sara is not aware- Quincest
1. Mantra

It was nearly a week since the Clements had arrived back from the hospital. They had learned quickly that it was more peaceful for everyone if they allowed the babies to sleep together. During this pregnancy the idea of twins set her emotions tumbling between fear and joy. The friends and family continued to comment on how sweet and good natured the girls were- so long as they were not separated from the other for an extended period.

The young mother and father were graciously accepting the peaceful sleep that they were told would not come for months. The girls were so quiet that they had to set alarms in order to feed them in a scheduled manner. They had figured this out after sleeping continuously for five hours on the first night home.

The nursery was simple and warm. The clothes and bed dressings were cloaked in a soothing mixture of lavender and vanilla. Their mother, Sonia, had researched about essential oils during her last month of pregnancy. Undoubtedly she had attributed their calm nature to both their comfort in each other and the presence of such a scent.

It was easy for Sonia to return to sleep after feeding the girls. Her husband would often get up and feed one as she was the other. It was calming and quickly becoming her favorite part about 2am alarms. She knew that many parents listed late night feedings as 'the worst'. But with the lights kept low, looking up across at her other child in his sleepy arms, feeling one gently in her own, she felt rested and filled with pride at how her family had been stitched together.

The heart stopping wail had torn both of them from the bed. Perhaps the chill inside them came from never having heard their child scream like this. Fear grips all new parents when they hear their child crying. The seconds it took from their bed to the nursery disappeared as they both paused beside the crib. Sonia heard the blood rushing and clogging her ears so loudly that the baby's continued screams were lost.

"Where's Tegan!? Where's Tegan!?" It became her whispered mantra as the father tried to soothe Sara and pass along all information to the detectives. Sonia sat in the rocking chair with her legs to her chest hours after everyone had gone. "Where's Tegan... Where's Tegan?" It was a hoarse whisper now. Sara had cried herself to sleep in her father's arms. Dawn approached slowly to confirm that time does not stop for tragedy.


	2. It Was Done

18 years later-

Today was the most important day in Tegans life. Her gums never stopped being visible while she beamed at her father. It was special today and she could not stop her leg from bouncing.

"Tee, you must calm down... Even if only slightly." Her father's voice was gentle and understanding. Tegan nodded biting her bottom lip and playing with the stud that adorned it. She closed her eyes and practiced slowing her pulse and breath. She had become an expert at controlling her vital signs out of necessity. "There you go... Much better." She beamed at him again yet maintained the calm demeanor. "Soon you will understand the sound of a rapid pulse and use it for hunting." He smiled at her and she felt her hands tickle slightly. Though she had been around him her entire life, his gift of charm and charisma still slightly effected her. "Dad... Are you certain I'll carry your traits? I... I want to... It's what I wish for". She knew the answer yet still craved the assurance. He was patient, regardless that this was the twelfth time in a week he needed answer this question. He knew it was the last time she'd have to ask. "Tegan... I will fill your blood... My energy will bond with yours as your mortality lessens. You will feel weak... You will be sleepy... I will calm you with my gifts to ease the transition. You will not sleep... Yet your mind will dim. When you come back from the darkness you will feel a level of alertness that will plague you for a few months. You will hunt with me tonight. Life will both end and begin for you... You will die and birth within the pulsating of one beat of your heart. You will feel my gifts inside you instantly and I will show you how to control and expand them. You are my child... And I love you regardless of your decision. Are you certain of your choice?" His eyes locked with hers. She had tears upon her flesh colored cheeks. Soon she would lose that fullness of health. Her cheeks would hollow slightly and her face would chisel. Her already prominent jawline would become more angular. Tegan wiped the salt from her face and nodded gently. "I know this is my truth. It was a decision I've had for years now. These will be my last tears. Thank you for my birthday cake tonight. Thank you for making my favourite food. Everything about today is perfect. I am scared. But, my entire life something has been missing... And I know this must be it. I need to become like you. I want to live beside you and learn things that no mortal timeline can surrender. I'm not scared because I'm uncertain. I love you... I'm ready."

Tegan seldom found reasons to question her father as she grew up. He had been very open about how he had found her abandoned in a drug den. He was honest about his immortality. He showed her everything with kindness and reverence of her humanity. At six when she asked his name he took pause and decided that she should name him. "I've not had a name for nearly a century... I've kept to myself until I found you... Perhaps you may name me". She smiled and took an entire week to think of the perfect name. When she decided, his gratitude was seen by how he playfully sang his name over and over. "Nikola...Nikola... I am Nikola"! Tegan was laughing loudly at his playful dance and song. He smiled softly and made her favorite dinner that night. Tonight on her birthday it was the same dinner- baked ziti and Italian sausage. She was even allowed to try a wine of her choosing. It was quickly decided she would not miss that flavour.

Nikola watched as Tegan's breathing shallowed...Her pulse slower and slower. Inside he felt a mix of pride and shame. He would finally have an eternal companion. When he took Tegan from the nursery her twin had immediately howled from their disconnect. Sitting quietly on the roof with her in his arms he thought better to return her and choose another. The child was quiet in his arms due to his excessive use of charisma. Never before had he needed to use so much of his skill to calm someone... And at this a newborn. Had his heart still been viable it surely would have beaten from his chest. His hearing tuned into the mothers call..."where's Tegan..."? He decided then to honor the families sacrifice with maintaining her name.

The tar like substance of coagulation was quickly placed upon her tongue. He knew it only take a drop yet gave twice as needed. Her breath hitched sporadically as tremors took over. Again he was reminded of the night he took her away... Using his skills now to soothe this transition was taxing. Silence filled the room and he let his body relax. He felt it strange to know he was crying though his body was not. The sound of

movement filled his mind and he saw her start to open her eyes. It was done.


	3. Lavender Vanilla Stage

In and out. Slow and steady. Sara's head was under covers, but she could still feel the morning warmth filtering from the window and penetrate through her blanket. It soothed her anxiety, but only just barely. Her internal monologue was speeded and clashing- ' I can do this... I worked really hard. I've practiced... I know my speech... My family is proud... I just have to get through today... I'm going to be fine.'- she breathed deeply and held the breath. The scent of vanilla and lavender filled her head and she felt instant relaxation. The breath released slowly and she felt tears leak. She chastised herself as she threw back her covers and wiped her face. She hated that she was always so sensitive. The shower untied her tense muscles and again she recited her speech. Punctuating every pause perfectly and smiling as though she was already on the stage. Turning eighteen the previous fall had at the time seemed like the most important day in her life; graduating valedictorian has quickly replaced that thought. Looking down at the robe and cords on her bed made the cartilage in her knees feel like slipping sand. 'In and out... Slow and deep... Breathe'. Looking in the mirror after obsession made her fall behind schedule, she sighed and felt the wave of resignation force the fear and anxiety away. This was common after intense panic. Sara would reach a point where she had exhausted herself. "Oh honey you look so wonderful!" Her mother doted as she walked into the kitchen. She smiled as she saw her father had already arrived. Her parents had divorced when she was young but they always did important events together as a family. "Thanks mum... Hi Dad!" Juice and food were offered but she refused. Her nerves might come back and she wanted nothing that might cause embarrassment today. As a child Sara was always the perfectionist. She had different clothes for school, play, going out to eat, and even just to go grocery shopping with her mum. Her mother was always hovering over her and it increased little nuances in Sara as the years went on. A therapist said they were an extension of anxiety and the craving of self control. From the early stages of being a toddler Sara demanded two of everything. Her mother and father protested, but it was a war lost. Sonia had made the decision to keep Sara's lost twin a secret. She was convinced that if she was never told they had been taken shortly after birth it would save her daughter the heartache. As the years passed her mother and father had many emotional conversations about the oddities that formed both her personality and mannerisms. They decided that unknowingly Sara was "holding place". Time sped past and Sara was repeatedly yet secretively tapping her fingers on the podium. She intentionally blurred the faces in the crowd and focused on the back of the auditorium. Almost done, she felt tears building. She was aware that everyone would think it was pride and fear at this important part of life... It was more. Anytime she accomplished something it never fulfilled her the way she had hoped. It became an obsession, and a brief stay in a summer eating treatment program was the solution everyone said was best. Things had gotten better the last year and she thought it would continue. But now, looking at the crowd she felt it again. Why was she never enough... Why was it always empty... Why would it never leave? Slow and steady... In and out. "Thank you for sharing this journey with us as we all step forward into an unknowing, terrifying, exciting, and overdue adventure". Applause filled the room and the tears finally started to fall. She saw her parents and they too had tears in their eyes. As she walked to her place in line Sara kept her wrist at her nose and slowly breathed in the relief of lavender and vanilla... It seemed like the only comfort she could count on.


End file.
